


simple affection

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, PWP, Pre-Series, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wet & Messy, implied Elita/Sentinel, implied Elita/Sentinel/Optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Late at night in the Autobot Academy, Elita's out making booty-calls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really wanted some fluff for these two. And the visual of Elita straddling Optimus' chest. And Optimus getting eaten out. So why not take care of all three desires at once?

It's late in the dorms and Elita's out of her bed, wandering where she doesn't belong, climbing into berths that aren't hers. Sentinel sleeps through her entire visit, having one intense dream; he'll wake to a mess on the berth and a pleasant ache in his valve. He'll talk to Elita later, ask her to wake him up next time. She'll laugh and kiss him and promise to try harder, flashing her dentae at him. He'll shiver, ready for her to frag her then and there, but they have classes and he'll have to wait for his turn to worship her.

Optimus, however, is awake when Elita visits his berth. He's leaning against the wall, legs propped up so he can rest a datapad against his knee as he reads.

"Aren't you up a little late?" Elita teases, smoothly climbing into the berth and putting a hand on his leg. He smiles at her, taking the datapad and turning it off, audials burning already.

"I heard Sentinel through the wall," he admits, and spreads his legs when Elita slides her hand from his leg to his inner thigh.

"I'll bring a gag for him next time," Elita says, and leans forward to kiss him. "Maybe I'll bring you too."

"I don't know," Optimus says, carefully cupping her cheek as she kisses him again.

"If he's gagged he can't critique your style," Elita says. "And we can practice now, if you'd like - ?" She winks at him, and he can't help but smile, bolstered by her confidence.

"I would," he murmurs, and follows her touch as Elita pulls him away from the wall and lays him out on the berth. She straddles his chest, patting his helm as he carefully touches her aft and hips.

"Oh, you're warm," Elita says, rubbing his audials and enjoying the way the thin metal has changed colors in response to the heat building in his systems - embarrassment and arousal both working him over, and there's warm air rising around her as his vents work.

"Yeah," Optimus says, closing his optics as she pets him, then opening them when she finally lets go to put two finger on his lips.

"Hold my hips and eat me out and if you're good I'll return the favor. Say yes, Optimus."

"Yes," he whispers, and she grins down at him before swinging her hips forward, putting her open valve panel just above his mouth.

Optimus leans up to close the short gap, kissing Elita's node and valve lips before beginning to lick, working his glossae along the edge of her valve, around her outer node and all of those sensitive bits of metal that quiver as her charge begins to rise.

"Quit - mm - quit teasing, Optimus," Elita says, a hand braced on the wall as he works. He doesn't respond, flicking his glossae against her node before he finally nudges it into Elita's valve, tasting the lubricants leaking out of her.

She pushes down on his glossae, pressing against his hands until he lets her completely down on his faceplates, glossae pushed up into her valve as far as he can go, wriggling it and trying to lick her nodes, optics dimmed as his entire view is taken up with her.

"Frag that's nice," Elita murmurs, one hand moving to trace his audials as he works, trying to suck a little against her valve, making her jolt and moan. "Optimus!"

He purrs, the sound lost in her valve as she lifts herself a little, then back down, fragging herself on his glossae and refusing to let him have the pace - it's how she likes it, in control and using his glossae and lips whenever she gets the chance.

Optimus lets her, guiding her hips as she moves, pulling his glossae out of her valve when she stills and rubbing his mouth against her valve, then pushing his glossae back in and listening to her moan again.

He has his warning when her fingers tighten on his audial, and she overloads with a soft cry, fluid rushing out onto his mouth and face. Optimus knows she likes it when he's messy, so he rubs his face against her valve, enduring the smear of transfluid on his optics as he looks up at her happy grin.

"You're so good to me," she says, purring as she shifts to sit on his chest, bending down to kiss him before licking him clean, taking her time to make sure she gets all of it - and she kisses him again, sharing the taste of her fluids.

"I love you," Optimus whispers helplessly, and she laughs.

"You're such a sap - but I love you too. Open your valve?"

Optimus nods quickly, carefully moving to sit back up, shifting her into his lap as he leans against the wall again, legs open as she looks his valve over.

She touches fingers to his node, then kneels between his legs, licking quickly into his valve, laughing when he has to cover his mouth to muffle his moans. She's far faster than he was, and his hips jerk as she flicks his nodes. It's good, so good he tries to warn her - she leans up and nips his outer node delicately, timing so it overloads to the intense blend of pleasure and slight pain - 

She's laughing when his optics finish rebooting, leaning up to kiss him again.

He puts his hands on her sides, and hugs her tightly, unable to be ashamed when she's so happy and he's feeling so good. If he could just keep her -

Elita puts a finger on his lips again, still smiling.

"Let's get you cleaned up and put to bed."

But he can't. She belongs in her berth, and he in his - and he hopes they'll be assigned together when they graduate from the academy.

"As you wish, Elita."


End file.
